1. Field
The following description relates to a tilt adjusting apparatus and an optical disc drive using the same, and more particularly, to a tilt adjusting apparatus having a simplified structure.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical disc drive emits light to a disc such as compact disc (CD) or digital video disc (DVD) to write and read information to and from the disc. The optical disc drive includes a spindle motor that rotates the disc, and an optical pickup unit that records data on and reads data from the disc. The optical pickup unit may be moved by a transfer motor in a radial direction of the disc.
For example, for an optical disc drive to write a signal to a recording surface of an optical disc and read a recorded signal, light emitted from an optical pickup unit of the optical disc drive may be perpendicularly incident on the recording surface of the disc.
However, because an optical path of the optical pickup unit is tilted or the spindle motor on which the disc is mounted is tilted, an angular error often occurs because an optical axis of the optical pickup unit and the recording surface of the disc are not perpendicular to each other. This tilt is referred to as a skew. The skew can cause optical aberration, which deteriorates reading a signal from the recording surface of the optical disc.